War of peace
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: After a thousand years of war The four great clans have made peace and to make sure it stays that way they have built a school were all four clans will be together but will this keep the peace or will Ichigo and Grimmjow's pairing cause the peace to end
1. Get to know everyone part one

_**Warning: lots of f-bombs being dropped by Grimmjow sorry. **__** Well enjoy the story and review please**_

_**Prologue**_

After a thousand years of war the four clans; Ninja clan, Demon clan, Dragon clan and the Beast clan have finally come to peace and as such, the leaders of the four clans decided to make a school where members of each clan would learn and grow together, in a hopes that this would help prevent another war from ever happening again.

So now on the first day the school is opened all the members from each clan that are fourteen or eighteen are going to be the first generation to attend this school.

All young members even if they aren't from wealthy households will be attending this school. Even the children of the clan Leaders will be attending this school.

_**Getting to know each other**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view **_

'_Damn why the hell did my asshole of a father have to make me come to this fucking school, so what if the clans wanted peace, he didn't have to make the Beast clan go to the same fucking school as all the other fucking clans, it is all so fucking pointless!' _I ranted to myself as I walked down the hall of my new school, with all the other members of the Beast clan that were to attend this school as well. "So Izuru where the hell are we supposed to go exactly?" I asked the blonde haired boy who was much shorter then me and always looked depressed about something, not that I gave a flying fuck, it just got on my nerves with how the kid always looks like he's on fucking drugs.

"To the main gym, Grimmjow, it's just at the end of this hall from what the map says" Izuru responded after taking one last look at the peace of paper in his hand that I guessed was the map.

As we reached the end of the hall someone or more like some people bolted past us and after they run into the gym and I could hear three voices. One of the voices stated "Ha , told you I could keep up with you Ichigo!" Quickly after that was said another voice barked out a laugh and stated "Ya, but ya still couldn't beat em' now could ya Pineapple!" while I could hear another voice Laughing in the back ground.

"Sorry about them, they like to see Who's better than the other" I calm monotone voice said from behind us and I turned to see a big busted woman with blonde hair that had tied in a way that I'm not going to even try to describe.

"Tch, whatever" I replied and entered the gym to see that we were the last to arrive, because somehow Nnoitra, Ikkaku and Yumichika had gotten here before I had.

"Well now that everyone is here can everyone please take their seats in the circle so we can get started" An old man said from in front of everyone that was in the room and when I finally decided to look around I noticed that there were only like 32 fucking students in the fucking room. _'You've got to be fucking kidding me, there's only 32 students going to this fucking school, what the fucking hell.' _I thought as everyone did as the old man commanded and sat in the circle on the gym floor and as did I, it's not like I had much of a choice though and that's the only reason I was fucking doing as I was told. "Now, so you guys can get to know each other I would like each of you to tell everyone your name, your clan, your rank in the clan and what you turn it to. If you are a demon you can't tell as that so just tell us your name, your clan and your best ability." The old man stated and pointed to a emo looking kid with emerald green eyes and unbelievably pale skin, I guessed he wanted that kid to start off the stupid fucking game that is used to help Little kids get along, that fucking bustards we are not kids.

_**Normal point of view **_

"Ulquiorra Sciffer, Ninja clan, rank Guardian of Clan leaders son" The emo stated in a monotone voice and looked over to the person next to him.

"Uryuu Isida, Ninja clan, Rank, soldier"

"Soi Fon, Ninja clan, Rank, soldier"

"Shuhei Hisagi, Ninja clan, rank, soldier"

"Kensie, Ninja clan, rank, soldier"

"Roruro, Ninja clan, rank, soldier"

"Nemo, Ninja clan, rank, observer"

"Neliel Tu, Drangon clan, stelth"

"Tatsuki, Dragon clan, Power"

"Hantaro, Dragon clan, healing"

"Rangiku, Dragon clan, acceresy"

"Lisa, Dragon clan, Speed"

"Mashiro, Dragon clan, Flexibility"

"Unohana, Dragon clan, Healing"

"Renji Abari, Demon clan, power cannon"

"Orihime, Demon clan, Controlling space and time"

"Chad, Demon clan, Power cannon"

"Hiyori, Demon clan, over all power"

"Shinji, Demon clan, over all power"

"Ogichi, Demon clan, Everything"

"Harribel, Demon clan, Water control"

"Ikkaku, Beast clan, AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT I TURN INTO!"

"Yumichika, Beast clan, Peacock"

"Izuru, Beast clan, Hawk"

"Momo, Beast clan, Rabbit"

"Lilinette, Beast clan, Wolf"

"Stark, Beast clan…yawn… wolf"

"Nnoitra, Beast clan, Leopard"

"Beast clan Leaders son, Grimmjow, Panther"

"Dragon clan leaders daughter, Rukia Kuchiki, Speed and ice and snow"

"Ninja clan leaders son, Toshiro."

"Demon clan leaders son, Ichigo Kurosaki, Everything"

"Thank you, every one, now that you all now each others names and basic information please talk with one another and get to know each other better, you have the rest of the day in HERE to get to know each other is that clear" the old man aka there Principle informed his students after they had finished the basic introduction and then left.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

"So Ikkaku, why won't you tell what you turn into, ya to scared" Renji a red haired tattooed man said with a smirk waiting for Ikkaku; the bald guy across from him to answer.

"It's cuz' he's a freaking naked mole rat, that's why" I laughed out and Ikkaku jumped and fucking tackled me.

"Why, you fucking bustard! I'll kill you!" Ikkaku screamed from his position above me and I just smirked while everyone else broke out laughing. _'Hun maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would'_ I thought as Yumichika pulled Ikkaku off of me and I sat up again still smirking wildly.

"Hey it's Ichigo, and Ogichi right?" I asked turning my attention to the Demon clan leaders son who had orange hair and brown eyes and the demon clan leaders son fucking twin who looked just like him but he had white skin, white hair and golden Irises with black where the white should normally be.

"Ya" They both replied in unision, the albino smirking and the Orange haired son scowling.

"Why the hell do you to look so a like?"

"Cuz' we're cousins" The albino Ogichi replied and smirked wider. "Ya got a problem with that?" He continued.

"Nah, just wondering" I said returning his smirk with my own.

"Is that so" The Orange hair son; Ichigo stated in the sexist voice I ever heard, and Yeah I'm fucking gay but no one knows cuz' I don't want them to but I think what I want about this demon Ichigo. "What are you staring at me for?" Ichigo asked looking away and he looked as if he was blushing. Ok Correction on earlier statement this REALLY might be not as bad as I thought.

_**GrimmXD: I know this is the like worst place to end it sorry but I have stuff I need to do so if you don't mind review and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. Thanks! Oh and if you want me to update this chapter quickly check out the poll on my profile and vote for your fav stroy.  
**_


	2. Race

_**GrimmXD: Well here's the next chapter hope you like it and sorry for the lack of length of this chap, I got things to do, stupid L.I.T thing.**_

_Thoughts_

**Emphases**

_**Race**_

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'_Why the hell is that teal haired Panther staring at me like that? It looks like he's checking me out, I would be even more freaked out if I wasn't bi so thank god I am, but still it's making me feel weird' _

"Hey Ichi, I think that Panther over there is checking ya out" Ogichi Stated his usual grin growing even wider as he saw my face turn a light shade of pink.

"What are you staring at me for?" I questioned the teal hair beast clan member while turning my head to the side when I felt me face heat up a little more.

"So what kind of demon are you Ichigo?" Grimmjow aka the teal haired Panther beast questioned completely ignoring my question. _'Why's he avoiding my question?'_

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly, my flushed expiration finally gone.

"He means what element do you specialize in" The peacock Beast Yumichika clarified while Grimmjow placed his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his fist.

"Oh….uh….."

"His good at everything like he informed you all before" Ogichi cut in noticing my hesitance.

"But it is impossible for one to be good at everything. So there must be something the demon leaders son specializes in" The Dragon clan leader's daughter Rukia stated calmly and politely while looking at me with a cold calculating gaze.

"Be that true as it is Ichigo's ability really isn't something that is easily useful in battle so really there is no reason for him to tell you for it is of no threat to you in the first place, Miss. Kuchiki" Harribel the blond water controlling demon; who is also a good friend of mine and someone who doesn't just follow me because I'm the next demon leader assured the next dragon clan leader Rukia.

"I believe that maybe so but still is it not unfair to the rest of us who had already informed everyone of the strongest or specialized abilities if Mister Kurosaki were not to tell everyone what his was." Rukia retorted calmly while fixing a challenging glare at Harribel.

"I suppose" Harribel stated before glancing over to me with an apologetic look in her eyes before turning her head to look Rukia who had a small smirk gracing her lips straight in the eyes.

"It's charm ain't it" Grimmjow blurted out gaining every ones attention at once. Even so his still had that stupid grin plastered on his face. _'How did he figure that out? There is no way anyone could figure that out'_

"How did you…. know?" I stuttered, my eyes widening slighting in shock at the fact that anyone could guess that, I hadn't even let out the scent that I use to means with peoples senses to make them attracted to me or daze them momentarily, so how?

"Just I guess really and I smelt something like a pheromone on you when I passed you in the hall earlier" Grimmjow replied with a shrug.

"I see, well you're right" Ichigo stated looking the Panther Beast in the eyes trying to figure out what else he was thinking, because I still wanted to know why he was staring at me before.

"Ok everyone, My names Koga and I'm your vice principle, I have all of your class schedules alright, I will hand them out soon" A deep authority filled voice sounded from the far side of the room from the circle everyone was currently in, instantly everyone turned to look at the person who spoke, said person had informed us he was our vice principle.

"Good, and one more thing all of you will be placed in groups and every one in those groups will be sharing one of the condos on campus, I will give you those groups now and when I do I would like you to move to the area of the room a tell you to" Koga aka our vice principle stated before pulling out a sheet of paper and then began to read its contents aloud.

"Mashiro, Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa, Rojuro, Kensei you will be in condo 'V'" Koga informed and all the people who were called stood and moved to the left side of the room.

"Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Tasuki, Lillnette, Renji, Izuru You will be in condo 'S'" Koga informed and said people stood and moved to the right side of the room.

"Nel, Hanataro, Rangiku, Soi fon, Shuhei, Unohana, Momo, You will be in condo 'H'" Said people once again stood and moved to the back of the room.

"Nnoitra, Stark, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Ogichi you will be in condo 'E'" Once again the people mentioned got up and moved to the front of the room.

"And lastly Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro and Grimmjow you will be staying in condo 'L'" Koga finished then began to walk around the room, giving everyone what I assumed was their class schedules.

'_So they put all the next in line to be leaders in the same living space, this should be interesting'_

"Kurosaki?" I heard Koga say and I looked up to see him holding a sheet of paper out to me, I took and looked it over once. It was indeed my class schedules and I had Close combat followed by, magic then acting _'what the hell is the point in that class, ah whatever' _and finallyall around fighting.

"Hey Ichigo what classes you got" Grimmjow asked, peering over my shoulder and looking my class list over.

"Why does it matter?" I asked slight irritation in my tone.

"Just wondering if I have any classes with you and it looks like I have **all** my classes with you Ichi" Grimmjow retorted while standing up again and looking down at me as I folded my class schedule.

'_You've got to be kidding me, I don't want to spend this hole school year with him, _ it's just gonna end horribly I just know it'

"Just fu-"

"I would like everyone to head to their designated condos" Koga's voice once again sounded throughout the room, catching every ones attention causing all the ongoing conversations to cease including mine and Grimmjow's. "Well get going" Koga ordered and everyone but Grimmjow and I bristly exited the room.

"Tch, come on lets go" Grimmjow stated while holding out his hand for me to take, in order to help me up. I took his hand out of mere politeness; His grip was firm yet gentle, a little odd for someone like him, I thought.

'_Why is someone like him being so…..um…..nice I guess that's what his being but why?' _

"Thanks" I said calmly while he pulled me to my feet and swiftly released me hand from his firm grip.

"Whatever, come on lets go check out the condo before Toshiro or Rukia take the best beds" He stated slightly annoyed.

'_Why the hell his he annoyed it's not like he had to wait for me he fucking choose to'_

"How bout a race since you decided to wait for me hun?" I questioned a small smile gracing my lips and a challenging tone in my voice.

'_Lets see what he can really do'_

_**Grimmjow's point of view\**_

'_Why does he want to race me, well whatever if it's a race Ichi wants it's a race he'll get'_

"Sure but don't blame me when you lose" I teased with a huge smirk spreading across my face, knowing full well how fucking fast I was; I hadn't met anyone how could even keep up with me, so there is no way this demon is going to beat me in a race.

"I won't" Ichigo retorted his grin growing wider. "One…..two…three…GO!" He yelled before he was off me right on his tail, but that's as close as I could get.

'_Shit he's actually faster than me, well in this form anyway….'_

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

I took off and Grimmjow was quickly on my tail but it looked like he was at his top speed but that when I looked behind me he had this grin on his face that said "Don't think you've beat me yet"

'_I'm not even at my top speed how the hell does he still think he can beat me?'_

"Catch me if ya can Ichi" Grimmjow teased me before suddenly his form changed from that of a human to that of a Panther. His fur a bright teal and it looked as soft as velvet, his pupil now a thin line and his eyes an even brighter teal than before. I could see how strong and agile his entire body was just by watching the way his muscled moved as his paws hit the ground pushing him forward and past me like it was nothing to him.

"That all you got Panther?" I teased as I once again sped past him only to find h8im right in front of me again.

'_Damn how fast can he fucking go in his beast form?'_

I was already at my top speed and we were already within ten feet of condo 'L' so I skidded to a stop but it looked like Grimmjow wouldn't be able to stop in time and I watched in horror as Grimmjow going eighty miles an hour headed straight at the wall of the condo, but just as he was about to make contact with the wall he suddenly turned his head nearly hitting the wall in the process and the next thing I know he was sitting back on his hind legs with his positioned right in front of them look up at me with what looked like a smirk on his face that said "HA I win"

"So still think you are faster than me Ichi?" He teased his tail swishing from side to side in a happy way while looking me right in the eyes, that's when I noticed the little teal marking under his eyes.

"Nope" I replied simply before walking around him and heading toward the condo door no less than three feet where Grimmjow would have made contact with the wall.

"So you bi?" Grimmjow asked striding up behind me still in his beast form.

'_Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Yes, and why the hell would you ask something like that?" I questioned my eyes widening in shock why t he smirked up at me.

'_Tell me he didn't see me blushing earlier?'_

"Saw you blushing when I was staring at ya earlier" Grimmjow replied his smirk growing wider.

"Oh, and why were you staring at me anyway it looked like you were checking me out?" I retorted before taking a step forward but Grimmjow's next statement stopped me in my tracks.

"Um….Because you appeal to me" he said turning his head to the side and even in his beast form I could see a slight flush on his face.

'_I appeal to him, and he's blushing….'_

_**GrimmXD: Well there you go hope you liked it even though it's a little short, well either way review please or I might have to not update this one if I don't think enough people like it.**_

_**Grimmjow; So review so I don't look like a softy for too long got it!**_

_**Ogichi: REVIEW SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF GRIMMJOW ALREADY!**_

_**GrimmXD: Sorry Ogichi but that is not happening in the next chapter well maybe but either way hope you liked it, REVIEW!**_


	3. Dorm and Roommates

_**Dorm and Roommates**_

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

"I appeal to you?" I repeated a questioning tone in my voice.

He turned back into his human form before answering my question. "Well yeah" He replied while scratching the back of his head, it was like this was the first time he a confessed something like that to someone.

"And how do you know I'm not making you feel that way, cuz' I want you to hum...?" I questioned knowing he couldn't say for sure he knew.

"Because I don't small any pheromones right now the only time I smelt them was when I passed you in the hall and pheromones don't affect someone for more than five minutes if the person hasn't been exposed to them for more than a minute, I passed you in about one second not anywhere near enough time from them to affect me and on top of that I'm used to the smell and affects of pheromones because I'm a Panther. So it would take about ten minutes for them to affect me at all." Grimmjow informed me a smug grin spread across his face.

"….."

"What?" He snapped.

'_Yep first time confessing to someone'_

"Nothing, let's go inside"

"Oh and what did you mean when you stated 'cuz' I want you'?" He questioned and I realized my slip when I stated that. _'Yes he's hot but do I 'love' him?' _

"It was a mix up of words. That's all" I replied sounding harsher then I had wanted to making his grin turn into a scowl before he turned into his beast form again.

'_What did he do that for?'_

"Come on" He stated as he pushed open the door and walked into the dorm we would be sharing with the two other clan leaders.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_Damn it why the hell am I acting like this, so he doesn't want me the way I want him what the hell was I expecting!' _ I mentally scolded myself as I entered the dorm. It was fucking huge, the outside of it looked like a regular dorm but on the inside it looked **exactly**like a house. Right in front of me was a living room with a large HD T.V. mounted to the wall with a door, less than three feet from said HD T.V. On the other wall facing the T.V. was one leather couch and one leather chair on either side of it. In front of the couch was a large fur rug with a oak coffee table sitting on top of it. The walls were an off white-ish color, as was the ceiling as well. The ceiling had pot lights and one large rail hanging of off it, the ceiling was about ten feet high and the rail hung four feet from it. "What the hell is that for?" I inquired well starring up at the rail that seemed pointless to me.

"It's something they put in for me" I cold sounding voice replied from behind me.

"Why?" I asked still staring at the rail in confusion, as to why in was there.

"On those questionnaires we got before the school was built, I had been asked while watching T.V. how I proffered to sit, I had answered sitting up high on something hard to sit on, like a rail and it would appear they added this rail so I could sit how I wanted to." The cold voice I now recognized as Toshiro the Ninja clans future leader, as he walked past me and swiftly jumped on to the rail and sat with his arms behind his back.

"Oh" I simply said turning and walking toward the door next to the T.V. _'Damn it things one of those sliding doors' _ I thought glaring at the door, annoyed before noticing there was a button on the side of the door that looked like a paw print, so I pushed and the door slid open soundlessly. _'They thought of everything' _ I thought as I walked through the doorway and into a off white Hall way that had six doors, three on each side of it four with doors and two without.

As I walked down the hall way I noticed that each door had a name written on it and a picture. The first door had Ichigo written above a picture of a sword, the swords blade was all black and so was the hilt, with four chain links hanging from the end of the hilt. _'Wonder why that is_' The first door on the right had Rukia written on it, with a small pitch black dragon with dark purple eyes and a black bladed tail. _'Is that what she looks like in her dragon form? Hun? Whatever'_ The next door on the left was the Kitchen, I didn't bother to actually look at it, same with the next door on the right it was the Laundry room. The next door on the right however had Toshiro written on it and a picture of a snake like dragon, it's body, limbs and wings looked like they were made of ice and it's eyes were an icy blue. _'What the fuck?' _And finally the last door on the left my name written with the picture of a light blue panther on it it's eyes a cyan blue.

Once I reached my door I noticed it two had a paw print shaped thing next to it so I placed my paw on it and it slide open without a sound. As I walked into my room O found the light switch right near the door low enough that I could stand on my hind legs and flick it no so I did. Once the light was no I looked around the room. There was a large King sized bed in the middle of the far wall with a hammock type canopy hanging above it. A large walk in closet was just to the left of the bed and a body length mirror stood on the left side of it. On the opposite side of the room form the bed there was a large oak table with a blue and black swivel chair sitting as far as it could go under the table. Beside the table was a small black garbage can and on the other side of said table there was a five drawer oak chest with one of those pencil holder things. _'Guess they took into consideration the fact that I love to sketch…So that's what that stupid survey was for, to know what things we liked….SWEET!' _I thought before looking over to the corner of the room next to the table and there was a fake tree thing, that was about five feet wide and went all the way up to the ceiling it had about five large holes in it that I in my beast form could fit through. I looked up at the ceiling to see if maybe it went through it and I notice that there was the "ceiling" then black mesh once again with a hole just big enough for me in my beast form to fit through, then the ceiling.

'_Is that like a landing or a passage for my, or something like that' _With that in mind, I climbed the tree and jumped through the hole in the mesh. The moment I landed in side a dim light turned on in what looked like a tunnel less than three feet from where I was.

'_Cool but where the fuck does that go'_ I thought and started walking through the tunnel until it split in to five separate tunnels, each was labeled, the first one said, laundry room, the next said Kitchen, then the next one said Bathroom, the one after that was labeled Living room and the last one was labeled Outside. _'That is just awesome' _

I decided to go to the Living room, so I followed the tunnel that said Living room.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

My room was just what I had wanted be, small with a small desk, a small closet and a small bed. So after have checked out my room I moved back to the Living room to find no one there and the lights dimmed. "Hey, Ichigo you like your room?" I heard the cold voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya asked casually from above me causing me to jump a little, before looking up at Toshiro sitting on the rail attached to the ceiling.

"Yeah, what about you?" I questioned in return, only getting a nod as a response.

"And I would move over right about now" Toshiro informed me and a did as asked thinking that was where **he **was going to jump off but what landing where I had just been was a blue Panther.

"What the hell Toshiro, I was just gonna pounce on him not attack him!" Grimmjow jokingly hollered at the white haired ninja who only shrugged in response.

"I would have thought that pounce and attack were the same thing" Rukia inquired politely as she walked into the room from inside the hall.

"A pounce can be either playful or violent, that one was playful" Grimmjow replied seriously, sitting back on his hunches.

"How did you get up there I didn't see you walk in anywhere to get up there?" Toshiro investigated calmly, looking up at the small landing Grimmjow had jumped down from before.

"There's a tunnel thing that goes from my room to ever room but your guys rooms" Grimmjow replied while looking around the room once more. I followed his gaze to above the couch where a four foot wide, five foot long, landing was.

"That for you or Toshiro?" I questioned raising a confused brow at the landing.

"And why wouldn't it be for me?" Rukia questioned with mock seriousness.

"Because your Dragon form would probably be too big and I heard you don't like going into your dragon form" Toshiro stated his voice void of emotion. "And to answer your question Ichigo, it's for Grimmjow" Toshiro continued shifting slightly before jumping down from the rail and landing on the carpeted floor without a sound.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia called taking a set on the left side of the leather couch.

"Hun?" Said Panther replied giving the next dragon leader a confused look.

"How often are you in your beast form?" She interrogated, calmly, placing her hand in her lap, interlacing her fingers.

"More often than not why?" The Panther investigated, tilting his head to the side slightly. _'Damn that's cute'_

"Just wondering and do you shed?" She continued to interrogate th next beast clan leader while Toshiro and I stood there, me being slightly perplexed and Toshiro looking static.

"No I don't fucking shed" Grimmjow laughed his tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Good" Rukia giggled a small smile grassing her lips.

"You guys hungry, it's half past twelve?" Grimmjow questioned looking between all of us waiting for our answers.

"Yes I could go for something to eat" Rukia replied politely before looking between Toshiro and I.

"Sure" I replied simply, looking towards Toshiro.

"I could eat but who is cooking?" He asked looking towards Rukia.

"Just because I'm the girl does **not **mean I'm going to cook for you" Rukia stated loudly in frustration. "Beside I can't cook" She continued quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I'll cook" Grimmjow informed everyone causing, every one of us to look at the now human Grimmjow standing in front of us, in pure confusion. _'He can __**cook?**__' _

"WHAT!" He snapped.

"You can cook?" Rukia inquired looking at Grimmjow in shock.

"Ya" Grimmjow stated, with a look that said "I would say I could if I couldn't"

"Oh" She said simply before getting up and walking into the hall probably towards the kitchen, the rest of us followed shortly after when she yelled back at us. "Hurry up you guys!"

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

The kitchen I had just walked into had all stainless steel appliances and garnet counter tops. There was a large Island counter in the center with a with a five foot by five foot table top stove two inches away from the edge of the inner side and four chairs lining the other sides. All of the cupboards had frosted glass windows on them and the counter next to the sink had a four foot by three foot cutting board that was part of said counter. _'This is one fucking good kitchen'_

"So what things do you guys like to eat anyway, I like anything spicy or sweet" I investigated, glaring at Ichigo when he was about to comment on "the me liking sweet stuff thing".

"I like mildly spicy things and some sweet things" Toshiro stated, turning his head away when he said he liked sweets. _'Yeah right ninja you love sweets it's written all over your face' _

"Spicy" Ichigo informed me.

"Spicy and sweet" Rukia stated politely and everyone looked at her in shock. "What's wrong with that?" She said looking at us in totally confusion.

"Nothing just odd that's all Rukia" Toshiro replied calmly before taking a sit on the left side of the Island and Ichigo followed suit soon after by taking a seat on the right side of the Island.

"So what are you going to cook Grimm?" Rukia question politely, taking one of the seating directly across from the table top stove.

"Don't call me Grimm and I was think spicy ramen" I replied walking over the fridge and looking through everything they had and it looked like they had everything I would need I just needed to make sure there were noodles. I quickly looked around the Kitchen to notice that there were noodles on a steal container beside the table top stove and Toshiro was standing up.

"I would like to help you if that is alright" Toshiro offered calmly.

"Yeah sure, you know how to make spicy ramen?"

"Yes"

"Ok sure then you can help" I said as I started to pull out what was needed to make the spicy ramen.

_**Half hour of cooking and random chatting latter**_

"Here you go" Toshiro and I stated handing both Ichigo and Rukia a bowl of ramen and grabbing are own before sitting down and eating.

"So what classes do you guys have" Rukia asked before eating some of the ramen in front of her, her face lit up so I knew she liked it. "And this is amazing Grimm" She chirped happily taking more of the ramen into her mouth. I had given up on getting her to stop calling me Grimm but she was that only one aloud to.

"Close combat followed by, magic then acting, then all around fighting" Ichigo and I replied in unison.

"Oh…I have Close combat, magic and all around fighting with you guys but instead of acting I have stealth class" Toshiro informed us.

"I have everything with you guys" Rukia chirped happily, finishing off her ramen.

Once everyone had finished eating, I went to go clean up, out of habit, my mother drilled it into my brain if you cook you clean to and when you meet someone new and you will be eating together always offer to cook. My mother also happened to be the one to teach me how to cook too.

"Grimm, Ichigo and I will clean because you and Toshiro cooked , so it's only fair if we clean up instead" Rukia offered.

"Uh…."

"What?"

"It's just that my Mother drilled it into my brain if I cook then I clean up after so…" I explained while scratching the back of my head.

"Well lets make I deal then if you and Toshiro cook Ichigo and I clean and if Ichigo and I cook be that unlikely to happen then you and Toshiro clean." She proposed.

"Sure she can't beat me for that!" I said with a laugh causing Rukia to giggle and Ichigo and Toshiro to laugh aswell. _'Maybe I was wrong about going to the is school being a fucking bad idea, I kind of like it here' _

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys hope you liked it and please review, I NEEEED THEM TO LIIIIIVE! *Overly dramatic* And if you want to review and vote on my pole on my profile that would be great but do both please or just review. :3**_


	4. Festival:Part One

**Festival: Part One**

**Grimmjow's point of view**

After Rukia and Ichigo finished cleaning the dishes there was a knock on the front door of the dorm. We all moved to see who it was, Rukia was the one to open the door, and the three of us; Ichigo, Toshiro and I stood behind her.

"Hello, Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro and Grimmjow" Koga greeted kindly earning a nod from all of us and I curt hello from Rukia.

"I came to inform you of the festival tonight, It starts in an hour so at three and goes till twelve tonight, and everyone in required to go and they **must **be in their true forms in from the beast or dragon clans or were your clans robs but you **must **first arrive at the festival and for the first twenty minutes be in your true forms. Ichigo you **must **wear you demon clan outfit and show the true color of your eyes. Toshiro you **must **also wear your Ninja clan outfit and have your chosen weapon with you." Koga informed us in a "There will be no discussion on the matter " Tone.

"Of course Vice principle Koga" Rukia replied politely.

"And one more thing, everyone will be giving a demonstration of their fighting abilities, by fighting opponents for each of the clans including your own tonight at the festival " Koga informed us was again in the same tone as before.

"Fuck yeah!" I hollered causing everyone but Toshiro to jump slightly at my sudden outburst.

'_Sweet I get to fight some one from each of the clans'_

"Great to see you are up to it, you will get to choose your opponents, being the next in line to be leaders" Koga stated quickly before turning the leaving swiftly, Rukia closed the door after he disappeared from site.

"Okay well we all should go get seeing as we have one hour to get ready and be there" Toshiro stated before disappearing in a flash of white.

"I'll be off to go get ready as well" Rukia informed as before walking towards the hallway, I decided I wanted to use those tunnels again as I transformed into my beast form for the third time that day.

"See ya Ichi!" I hollered before jumping up and through the mesh on the landing where the tunnels were.

**One hour later at the archway to enter the Festival: Still Grimmjow's point of view**

_"__I would prefer not to have to be in this form" Rukia stated from her place beside Ichigo who wasn't wearing a shirt but had on tight black pants._

_ '__Fuck he's hot!'_

_Rukia however was in her dragon form witch looked almost exactly like the picture on her door. She was a lean black dragon with no spikes going up her back but instead had long black ribbons like scaled things that went from the back of her neck to just past the end of her five foot bladed tail. Her eyes where a dark purple with elongated pupils. _

_"__Stop complaining about it, ya only have to stay in it for twenty minutes" I basically ordered in an annoyed tone. I honestly have no idea why she would hate that form anyway in looks like she would put on a good fight and It's what she really looks like. I love being in my true form its well fun really._

_"__Shut up kitty!" She retorted before running off towards two other dragons, who were not in their dragon forms. _

_"__I wonder why they don't have to be in their true forms yet you and Rukia do, Grimmjow?" Toshiro inquired from his spot beside me. He was wearing black tight yet flexible pants and a black jumpsuit type top that was also quit tight. He also had on a face mask that went from his nose down onto his neck and under his top, he hadn't bothered putting his hood up so it was hanging down on to his back. _

_"__Tch, probably just something to do with being the next leaders or some shit like that I replied scanning the area around us for any Beast clan members and when I couldn't find any I sat back on my hunches. _

_"__Hitsugaya-sama" Some guy in the same attire as Toshiro but with the hood up who's presence I had felt when we first got here but didn't give a shit about who it was or what they were doing._

_"__What is it Ulquiorra?" Toshiro asked the hooded figure before him who turned towards me with a cold look that simply said "trash" in his emerald green eyes, and that just pissed me off. _

_'Who the hell does this fucker think he is looking at me like that!'_

_"__Why are you with this two Demon and Beast clan?" The hooded jackass or Ulquiorra as Toshiro had called him questioned coldly turning to look at Ichigo as well. _

_'THAT'S IT!'_

_"__WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM JACKASS!" I snapped at the jackass who dare to look at me like I was trash, causing Ichigo to flinch at my sudden outburst._

_"__I don't think it is good for Hitsugaya-sama to be hanging out with such trash, is there a problem with that?" He fucker replied emotion completely void in his voice._

_"__YOU GOT A DE- AGH…..WHAT THE FUCK IKKAKU! GET THE FUCK OFF MY FACE YOU FUCKING MOLE RAT!" I screamed in pure outrage as Ikkaku in his true form suddenly collided with my face, cutting me off when I was about to give that fucker Ulquiorra hell for saying that shit._

_"__TH-IS…IS….REVEN-GE FO-R WHA-T YO-U DID EAR-LIER…GRIMM-JOW!" Ikkaku holler in my ear still attached to my face, making me flinch back away for the loud scream sounding in my ear and ran into something that I couldn't see cause of the fucking mole rat in a face._

_"__Watch it Panther" A harsh voice that I didn't recognize sounded from above. _

_"__Ikkaku get off of Grimmjow's face, it's so not beautiful" Yumichika's voice sounded near be and Ikkaku grunt before jumping off my face and on to Yumichika's back, he to was in his true form, a peacock. Once he was off my face I turned around to see who I had run into and there glare at me was a tall guy with bright red hair that he had in a ponytail making his head look like a fucking pineapple, he had tattoos on his face and all over his bare chest and tight black pants just like Ichigo._

_"__Renji give em' a break he had a fucking mole rat in is' face" I heard Ichigo's fucking twin cousin laugh as he walk up beside the red head placing his hand on said red heads shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face._

_"__Fuck off jackass!" I snarled before turning swiftly and snatching Ikkaku off of Yumichika before pounding my paw down on the fucking mole rat who grunted with each hit, all the while Ichigo just stood there. _

_'What wrong with him?' ___

_"__Something wrong Ichigo?" I asked turning to face said demon, keeping me paw on top of Ikkaku so he wouldn't get away I wasn't done with him yet. When Ichigo didn't responded I saw Ogichi's smirk disappear and he stepped toward Ichigo._

___**Toshiro's point of view**_

_'What's up with Ichigo his seems out of it'_

___I thought watching Ichigo out of the corner of me eye. His body was tense and his face showed no emotion his face completely blank. _

_'Well guess I have no choice but to do __**that**__….' _

_"__ICHIGO WHAT'S WORNG PLEASE TELL ME!" I yelled in the cutest voice I could muster and trust it sounded damn cute while jumping on to his back letting my mask fall from it's place over my noise to under my chin. I saw out of the corner of my eye ever one freeze and stare in shock at my actions while Ichigo flinch and looked over his shoulder at me in shock._

_"__Nothing sorry Toshiro" Ichigo stated shaking his head to clear his head. _

_"__Well sorry about that but you seemed out of it so I thought something really odd would snap you out of it" I inform him hopping off his back and fixing my mask so it covered my face again. _

___**Grimmjow's point of view**_

_'Ok, well that was fucked up' _

___I shook my head to clear it of the oddness of what just happened and looked it the watch Ichigo was wearing, it was a simple black, I read the time and it was three twenty._

_"__Hey Rukia, you can turn back now!" I hollered over to Rukia who quickly turned back into her human form. She was wearing I black dress with a silver chain necklace with a dragon charm on it. _

_"__Are you going to turn back as well Grimmjow?" Toshiro asked looking over at me, with that jackass Ulquiorra still right behind him._

_"__Sure I guess, whatever" I replied turning back into me human form as well; I was wearing no shirt and white Hakama with a black belt. _

_"__Damn you're taller than me" Renji exclaimed from beside Ogichi whose smirk had returned full force once again._

_"__Tch" I grunted, to me height didn't matter, though it was fun being taller than most people. _

_"__OI, Grimmjow what the fuck ya doing with the ninja and demon clan eh?" Nnoitra's annoying voice came from a table not to far from where I was standing with said clans, I hadn't seen them before so they probably just sat down. _

_"__Talking jackass, what's it look like" I retorted, baring my teeth at the lanky leopard. _

_"__Fuck-" _

_"__Is there a problem with talking to members of any other clans other than your own Nnoitra?" the blonde Demon from this morning, Harribel I think was her name questioned calmly._

_"__Ya there fucking is stick with your own clan. Yer' weak if ya don-AGH!" I slammed my fist into Nnoitra's face sending him flying towards I group of who I guessed were teachers cause I hadn't seen them before. _

_"__Grimmjow, you should save energy like that for the fights latter" I calm stern voice sounded from one of the females in the group. She wore tight black bell bottom jeans and a black half top so her muscled abdomen showed. Her hair was a dark blonde and her eyes were a bright sky blue. "And Nnoitra you do know the reason this school was created so that the clans could talk to one another and become friends right?" She more so stated then asked._

_"__Shut the fuck up bi-" _

_"__I would watch what you say to her leopard or she might almost kill you" Ichigo calmly cut Nnoitra off and was that a smirk on his face. _

_"__Oh Ichigo, It's been a while hasn't it" The blonde "teacher" commented coolly a grin spreading across her face and just than Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of the blonde woman with his fist caught in her hand. _

_"__Damn it I'm still to slow, hun Shearia?" Ichigo exclaimed dropping his hand smirk still present on his face. _

_"__Do those two know each other?" I thought aloud._

_"__That's Shearia of the demon clan, she's a teacher but for what class I don't know. She was also the person who taught Ichigo how to fight and some other things, she's said to be one of the strongest fighters the demon clan leader Isshin Kurosaki; Ichigo's father has." Toshiro informed me calmly while watching the seen of Ichigo and Shearia going at it without hitting anything other than each other, but it still looked like only play fighting._

_"__And how do you know this Toshiro?" Harribel's voice sounded from where she had been earlier. _

_"__I looked in to the back grounds of this school and found some stuff on her and I have heard some rumors about her." Toshiro replied calmly turn to look Harribel in the eyes. _

_"__I see" Was the last thing Harribel said before disappearing._

___I looked back over to where Ichigo and Shearia as both Ichigo and Toshiro had called her, were still fighting just in time to see that Shearia was about to plunge her hand straight through Ichigo's exposed abdomen, her face look like she was really going to try to kill him. Suddenly my body moved on it's own and I had Shearia underneath me and I was growling down at her, fangs bared and my nails longer and digging into the skin of her arms. _

_"__What's this, why did you protect someone not of your own clan Grimmjow, you have none him for less than a day? Ichigo have you used your ability on him?" The woman beneath me investigated calmly._

_'What the fuck am I doing?'_

_"__No"_

_"__I don't know" Both Ichigo and I replied to her questions honestly, as I swiftly jumped off of her and stood up straight, to see that Toshiro had moved to block the incoming attack from Shearia and Rukia had turned into her dragon form and was right behind Ichigo ready to fair what looked like an icy beam at Shearia, that was now dissipating._

_"__And Toshiro what about you?" She questioned and Toshiro moved to away from Ichigo, putting down his block._

_"__Because I may have known Ichigo, Rukia and Grimmjow for less than a day but already we are good friends and I refuse to let you harm them" Toshiro responded coldly, looking Shearia right in the eyes. "And Grimmjow reacted on instinct because of how close we all are even in such a short time" He continued to explain coolly. _

_"__And what about you Rukia?" Shearia continued and interrogate us about our actions, from her place on the ground._

_"__Ichigo, Toshiro and Grimmjow are now my friends and I refuse to let anyone or anything harm any of them" Rukia replied coolly but the look in her eyes said, try it again and I'll rip out your throat._

_"__GREAT YOU ALL PASS!" Shearia suddenly screamed happily jumping to her feet and clapping her hands together causing all of us to stare at her in shock._

_"__What!" We all screamed in unison, causing Shearia to grin widely._

_"__That was a test to see if even with the information that I was one of the strongest fighters in the demon clan, that you would protect each other, and you did so you pass." She exclaimed happily._

_'This bitch is fucking weird'_

_**GrimmXD: Hey well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be going to my cottage for a week or so, so I might not u date for a while sorry, but please review, I need reviews **_____

_***Sad kitty face* **_

_**Kitty: please review so GrimmXD isn't sad anymore.**_


	5. Festival: Part Two

_**Festival Part Two**_

Grimmjow shook his head at the crazy woman and walked away from the group to calm himself down and figure things out. Everything that had just happened had thoroughly confused him. Why had he acted so quickly and so reflexively? Sure he found Ichigo attractive and such but that still didn't explain his actions. It wasn't like why the others did it, that much he knew. So why did he?

Shearia's bright blue eyes followed Grimmjow's retreating form carefully. She had seen the uncertainty and confusion flash in those cyan eyes that had shined with confidence just moments before. She watched as he turned and walked away from everyone without a word to any of them. She also noticed how all the others in their little circle had turned to watch the blue haired Panther with a variety of emotions flashing across their own faces.

Rukia had looked concerned and it looked like she was about to follow after the man but she hesitated and decided against it. Her Purple eyes swam with a motherly understanding for the emotions that were probably plaguing her blue haired friend. She was a wise girl and understood that sometimes people just needed time alone to figure things out before other people started trying to comfort them.

Ichigo, however, had looked just as confused and uncertain as Grimmjow did. He couldn't understand why Grimmjow had reacted so instinctively. It seemed so strange to him that someone would so easily throw their life on the line for him. He was so used to being the protector, not the protected, it made this situation difficult for him to understand.

He watched Grimmjow go and then turned to Rukia with pleading eyes. He needed someone who was better at understanding things like this, and even in this short amount of time he knew she was the best out of all of them at understanding these sorts of things.

Toshiro looked like he was carefully analyzing the confused Panther. His eyes scanned over every movement the panther made, drawing everything he could from Grimmjow's body language.

Shearia smiled to herself as everyone then walked off in their own directions. 'What a wonderful group of kids,' she thought as she followed each of the students with her eyes.

Toshiro had disappeared from sight but her keen eyes were able to pick up a faint shade of white hidden within one of the pink trees overhanging the drink table where Grimmjow stood.

Ichigo and Rukia had wondered over to an open table away from the rest of the crowd. Rukia was listening intently to what Ichigo was saying, her hands laced together on the table as she sat straight in her chair.

Shearia decided it would be best to leave the other three to their own devices, so she walked over to grab a drink at the drink table where Grimmjow stood deep in thought, his hand gripping a still empty glass.

She chuckled from her place beside him and grabbed a glass for herself before pouring a good amount of the red liquid into it. "Are you going to grab yourself a drink or just stand there staring at the punch bowl all night Jaggerjack?" She inquired with a small teasing smile. She was hoping to lighten his mood a little before getting to the serious part of her already planned out speech.

His head shot up at the sound of her voice so close to him; his eyes were wide before going back to normal as he stared at Shearia a moment before turning back to the punch bowl. He stared at it a moment longer then poured himself a drink.

He turned around and leaned his butt against the edge of the table. His gaze lifted so he could stare thoughtfully up at the night sky. The stars shined brightly in the pitch black sky and the full moon lit everything in a calming hue of white light. The light reflected off of Grimmjow's bright blue eyes like it would off a sapphire.

Shearia watched his face closely as all sorts of different emotions played across his face: shame, worry, confusion, and many others. Her face softened when his expression landed on one of complete confusion. "You know, sometimes the harder you thinking about something the more confused you get," she stated with a light chuckle as she too looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Some things take time to understand so it's best not to dwell too much on them." She raised her glass to her lips and took a small sip of the fruity liquid.

Grimmjow turned his head to look at her and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He had wanted to ask why she was talking to him, but he already knew. She was a teacher, and it was her job to help her students.

Shearia finished off the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass back on the table. "Give it some time and you'll understand all of it, I promise. So for tonight, just have fun okay?" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning and walking away.

Grimmjow nodded to her retreating back, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

Toshiro watched the two converse and listened carefully to what was being said. He jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on and landed soundlessly next to his blue haired companion.

Grimmjow looked down at the smaller male and nodded, silently telling the boy that he would be fine. Though it wasn't obvious that the snowy haired teen was worried about him, it was clear from how he had watched and stayed close to the other, silently saying 'I'm here' that made the large of the two smile.  
They headed over to where Ichigo and Rukia where just finishing up with their conversation. The Dragon and Demon clan leaders stood and the four headed over to the ring where the final phase of the festival was going to take place: The Fights.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I hope guys liked it. Love your reviews guys so keep um coming **_


End file.
